Neo Battle Bladers
Neo Battle Bladers is a Beyblade tournament that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Shogun Steel. It is a revival of the original Battle Bladers tournament where Gingka Hagane obtained his title as the "No. 1 Blader". Like the first Battle Bladers, the tournament is headed by an evil organization, DNA. The tournament was announced by DNA and later started from Neo Battle Bladers to The Spirit's Blow! with the result of Fire Blader, Zyro Kurogane becoming the new No.1 Blader. Neo Battle Bladers is the 2nd Battle Bladers. Overview Instead of qualifying with 50,000 BeyPoints, the qualifying rounds are made of battles. However, as seen and confirmed by Blader Gai, the Blader(s) who lose even once at the qualifying rounds, are eliminated from the competition and no competitor is allowed to use Synchrome Beyblades and only the "Best Eight" Bladers will move on to the finals. Unlike the original Battle Bladers, this tournament has Bladers battle each other to make it to the finals with the process of single elimination. Registered Bladers and Beyblades #Zyro Kurogane - Samurai Ifrit W145CF (No. 1 Blader) #Shinobu Hiryūin - Ninja Salamander SW145SD (Eliminated By Kira) #Eight Unabara - Pirate Orochi 145D (Eliminated By Kira) #Kite Unabara - Guardian Leviathan 160SB (Eliminated By Kira) #Ren Kurenai - Thief Phoenix E230GCF (Eliminated By Genjuro) #Sakyo Kurayami - Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF(Elminated By Zyro) #Takanosuke Shishiya - Archer Griffin C145S (Elminated By Zyro) #Akuya Onizaki - Archer Gargole SA165WSF (Eliminated By Yoshio) #Gen Kikura - Pirate Kraken A230JSB (Eliminated By Shinobu) #Yoshio Iwayama - Bandit Golem DF145BS (Elminated By Shinobu) #Kira Hayama - Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD/Gladiator Bahamut SP230GF (Eliminated By Zyro) #Genjūrō Kamekaki - Bandit Genbu F230TB (Eliminated By Sakyo) #Spike Bourne - Thief Girago WA130HF (Eliminated By Zyro) #Captain Arrow - Archer Wyvern 145WB (Elminated By Sakyo) Best Eight The "Best Eight" Bladers are chosen by how many different Bladers they defeat along the way along with the condition of consecutive victories; no losses. These final eight of the Neo Battle Bladers are listed below: Elimination Round *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs. Spike Bourne (Thief Girago WA130HF) **Winner: Zyro and Ifrit *Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenix E230GCF) vs. Genjūrō Kamekaki (Bandit Genbu F230TB) **Winner: Genjūrō and Genbu *Kira Hayama (Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD) vs. Eight Unabara (Pirate Orochi 145D) **Winner: Kira and Behemoth *Yoshio Iwayama (Bandit Golem DF145BS) vs. Akuya Onizaki (Archer Gargole SA165WSF) **Winner: Yoshio and Golem *Sakyo Kurayami (Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF) vs. Genjūrō Kamekaki (Bandit Genbu F230TB) **Winner: Sakyo and Dragoon Quarter-Final Round *Shinobu Hiryūin: (Ninja Salamander SW145SD) vs. Yoshio Iwayama (Bandit Golem DF145BS) **Winner: Shinobu and Salamander *Kite Unabara: (Orochi Leviathan 160SB) vs. Kira Hayama (Golem Behemoth SR200BWD) **Winner: Kira and Goreim-Begirados *Sakyo Kurayami: (Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF) vs. Captain Arrow (Archer Wyvern145WB) **Winner: Sakyo and Dragoon *Zyro Kurogane: (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs. Takanosuke Shishiya (Archer Griffin C145S) **Winner: Zyro and Ifrit Semi-Final Round *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs. Sakyo Kurayami (Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF) **Winner: Zyro and Ifrit *Shinobi Hiryūin (Ninja Salamander SW145SD) vs. Kira Hayama (Gladiator Bahamut SP230GF) **Winner: Kira and Bahamut Final Round *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs. Kira Hayama (Gladiator Bahamut SP230GF) **Winner: Zyro and Ifrit Champion *'Champion': Zyro Kurogane and Samurai Ifrit W145CF Gallery Neo Battle Bladers (2).jpg Neo Battle Bladers (1).jpg Trivia * is the third major tournament in the Metal Saga, following Battle Bladers and the Beyblade World Championships. **Neo means new, referring to the fact that it is a "new" version of Battle Bladers Category:Metal Fight Tournaments Category:Story Arcs